You Can Hide
by dart53
Summary: Goniff has a secret... Could it jeopardize his position with the team?
1. Chapter 1

**You can hide….sometimes**

"Hey Warden I'm buyin' down at the Dove's you want in?" Casino leaned in the door to his office, the others ranged behind him in the hall. They'd gotten the OK to take off for a while and weren't going to hang around and give the Lieutenant a chance to change his mind.

Garrison looked up from the papers on his desk. "What's the occasion Casino? You aren't usually that willing to part with your money." Leaning his elbows on the desk he smiled at the irritated look that crossed the east coast thief's face. Casino could be generous to a fault when he wanted to be, but when it came to drinking he usually found a way to sit back with his hands in his pockets when the bill came around.

Sticking his head in the door Goniff warned him in a pleading tone. "Blimey Lieutenant! This might be a one off, we gotta take advantage while we can, so don't piss him off, eh, he might change his mind."

"Not this time buddy." Casino grinned at the Englishman and then turned back to Garrison. "It's on account a how Goniff and Chief here pulled my butt outta the fire over there." The safecracker landed a heavy hand on each man's shoulder and pulled them into the doorway for the Warden's inspection. "It's on account a _finally_ getting through one a your 'simple' missions without somebody endin' up in bandages…" He couldn't help himself, if there was an opportunity to make a snide remark about the jobs they pulled he had to take it. "And it's on account a me wantin' a beer and not wantin' to drink it by myself, and these guys being too damn cheap to go down there and buy me one."

Garrison laughed. "Afraid I'll have to miss out this time. The report on that 'simple' mission still needs to be written."

"Come on down when you finish, mate. We'll see to it Casino 'ere honors his promise to buy _every_one a pint!" Goniff cringed and put a hand up to ward off the mock threat from his teammate's raised fist.

"Alright, get out of here if you're going…" The Warden waved them off, calling out a warning, "And stay out of trouble."

"Trouble?" Chief smiled at him as Casino pulled him out by the arm. "Us?"

g

Sliding the finished reports into his briefcase Garrison checked his watch, it took less time to write one of these things when he didn't have to detail injuries, or explain away the little side trips his cons occasionally took. Locking the case he decided he'd go down to the Doves after all and cash in on that free drink. It wasn't often he got to relax with his men, and they spent a good deal of time in the pub, he wanted to see just what kind of friends they'd been making down there.

He sat the briefcase under his desk and hit the intercom, letting the Sergeant Major know where he was going and asking for his jeep to be brought around to the front for him. Twenty minutes later he was walking down the stairs of the smoky little local, searching the tables for his group. They were nowhere to be seen and that raised a warning flag in his head, Garrison walked up to the bar to see if they'd been there at all, it wouldn't be the first time they'd told him one thing and then gone off and done another.

"Yes, sir, the boys was 'oping you'd come along. They're in the back room, right round to your left. Mind your 'ead on the steps, lad. You're a bit over tall for the beams down there."

The barman was right, he had to take his cap off and duck to get through. If he hadn't had a warning he'd probably have laid himself out cold on the stairs. The light was dimmer down here, only three or four tables, and as he came through into the room he noticed the door. This looked like a secure spot for a little after hours drinking and gambling. And gambling was just what was going on over at the table in the corner.

"Hey! Ya made it after all. Come on over and sit down Warden. I already got as much money outta these guys as I'm gonna get. I could use another pigeon."

Chief shoved a chair back with his foot and Garrison settled into it. Casino turned over a glass and filled it from one of the pitchers sitting on the table, expertly putting a head on it with a flourish. Taking a sip of ale he checked the table out… no sign of a fifth glass, or the overflowing ashtray that usually was a sign that Goniff had spent some time in a particular location. He let his gaze wander over the three men sitting around the table…they were just a little too interested in their cards at the moment. "Where is he?"

They all continued to concentrate on their cards as he watched them, Actor finally looking up with an innocent smile. "Who?" Garrison cocked an eyebrow up as he took another sip of his ale. "Oh! Goniff? He needed a breath of fresh air. I believe he's gone for a walk around the village."

"How long ago did he leave for this little walk?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice, and we have been preoccupied with the card game." The group's con man told him pleasantly before turning on the others. "Did either one of you notice the time when Goniff excused himself?"

Chief read the look on the Warden's face and knew it for what it was… "He's been gone 'bout ninety minutes. Didn't say where he was goin', just got up and left."

"And none of you know why? And none of you had anything to do with it?" They weren't really questions. The group worked well together on the ground in Europe and they would fight back to back if threatened there, or here for that matter, but sometimes they could razz each other unmercifully. They'd all been the target at one time or another. Actor had such a command of language and information he could deflect almost any wisecrack thrown his way. Casino and Chief would put an end to it with their fists if the verbal sparring went on too long, but easygoing Goniff was more likely to just take off.

"Lieutenant! We didn't have anything to do with it." Actor's offended tone changed to one of puzzlement as he continued. "It was strange, really. He seemed to take exception to the local minister and left right after the man came over to the table to have a word with us."

"Yeah. It was kind a weird. You know that little Limey's usually the one to buddy up to anyone that comes along…"

"What'd the minister want? Why'd he come over to you?"

"He's just new in town." Chief offered. "Just gettin' around to introduce himself."

Garrison frowned. "If all the guy did was come up and introduce himself there'd be no reason for Goniff to take offense." He studied the group sitting at the table for a moment. "What really happened?"

"Jeeze! We told ya." Casino slapped the cards down on the table and picked up a pitcher, sloshing a little onto the table he refilled his own glass and took a pull. "This old guy in a collar come up to the table, said his how'd-you-do's and left. Goniff got all quiet and fidgety and about five minutes later he popped up outta his chair and took off. He didn't say why, and we ain't seen him since. We figured he might come back after he got over whatever got into him, so we come down here to play a little poker and wait him out." The group's safecracker turned an irritated glare on their leader. "Now, you in 'r out a this game, Lieutenant?"

That certainly had the ring of truth to it. "Out." Garrison took another swallow of ale and sat the glass back on the table before pushing up onto his feet again. "I'm going to go take a look around." Waving the others back into their seats when they made to get up he continued. "No. Stay where you are, no sense you guys missing out on the free beer. I'll look around for a little while and see if I can find him. I'll bring him back here if I do." He turned and headed for the stairs, calling over his shoulder as he went. "Back to the estate when the place closes… I don't want you picked up for being found down here drinking after hours."

"Wouldn't be a problem Warden." Casino waved at the three pitchers on the table. "They let ya finish if ya already bought the stuff!"

g

Ninety minutes... The little cat burglar could be anywhere. And it was certainly enough time for the normally outgoing Englishman to get over whatever fit of temper had been triggered and get back to the group. Garrison took a chance and fired up the jeep. He made a cursory tour of the main streets of the town before turning back towards the mansion and cashed in on his private bet just before he made the turn that led to the estate's guarded gates. Pulling over to the side of the road ahead of the pick pocket he turned in his seat and watched the man approach.

"Nice night for a walk Goniff, but I think it'll be easier to get in the gate if you're with me."

"Blimey, what'd ya take me for, Warden, some kind a idiot? I wasn't goin' through the gate, was I? I was gonna cut through and go over the wall." Goniff slouched into the seat as the Lieutenant pulled back onto the road. He wasn't worried about giving anything away, the Warden knew almost all of their routes off the grounds now.

They rode in silence, out of character for Goniff, Garrison thought. The sentry saluted as he drove onto the grounds, not questioning the Lieutenant having to haul one of the inmates back again, it wasn't the first time. They pulled to a stop in front of the stairs and Garrison cut the motor. Goniff just sat there staring ahead, seemingly lost in thought.

Garrison watched him for a moment, but he didn't seem to realize they'd arrived at their destination. "Something on your mind Goniff?"

He jumped and looked around him, "Uh," and when he turned he looked like he might have something he wanted to say, but then the grin spread across his face and he stepped out of the jeep. "You know me, Warden, ain't never anything on my mind…" Giving a self depreciating shrug he turned away, calling over his shoulder with a laugh. "Why, some folks don't even think I 'ave one."

g

The others made it back about an hour after closing. Casino took the stairs two at a time to reach the room they shared together, pushing the door open with a thud.

"Where'd you take off to, you dope?" was his growled greeting. "You'r disappearin' act almost got us in trouble with the Warden."

"Can it Casino. You know the Warden wadn't gonna take nothin' out on us." Chief entered the room right behind the safecracker, closely followed by Actor. "You OK Goniff?"

Goniff grinned up at the three of them. "Sure, mate. Ain't nothin' wrong with me but a muddled sense a direction. I got turned around out there in the dark and found m'self headed back here." he gave a little shrug. "So I just kept comin'."

Casino snorted a laugh. The Lieutenant's jeep was still parked down by the front steps "Bet the Warden was a little ticked off. He looks all over town for you, only to find you sittin' right here when he gets back."

"Nah! Wasn't like that. He picked me up on the road. He was headed back here too."

"So god's in his heaven, and all's right with the world." Actor was hanging away his jacket and turned to get ready for bed. He was still tired from the last mission, and now that they knew their second story man was all right the beer he'd had at the pub was taking over, relaxing him.

Chief watched Casino frown a moment before speaking up. "Everybody's where they're s'pose t'be and it's OK to hit the sack." Alcohol might speed up Casino's temper, but it slowed down everything else… He was shot too and took Actor's cue, starting to get ready to sack out. Goniff was already curled up in his blankets, if Casino didn't take the hint he'd be sittin' in the dark talkin' to himself.

g

When Garrison heard the door open and steps on the stairs he thought it would be Chief and was surprised when he looked up. "What's up Goniff? You're never out of the sack this early."

"Oh I uh…I just thought I'd, uh…take a little run round with you this morning." The pick pocket took a few running-in-place steps and then dropped over in a boneless stretch.

"You?!" The men ran, on the obstacle course, under the Sergeant Major's threats of dire bodily harm if they didn't. Chief was the only one who did it with any enthusiasm, and even he balked at the regimented routine, preferring to run solo, or with him early in the mornings.

"Well sure. I can run, can't I?" he asked, squinting up at the Warden from his folded over position.

"Yeah. But you generally don't do it voluntarily." Garrison crossed his arms on his chest and smiled down at his second story man. "Someone usually has to be shooting, or chasing you to get you started."

Goniff plastered a look of wounded pride on his face as he straightened up again. "Warden!" But it was true, and the next moment he shrugged and laughed. "I just sorta thought the next time some bloke did decide to come after me and I had ta run, I'd like to be able to do it a little faster…"

"Makes sense." The fact that the little burglar was being logical this early in the morning... Heck the fact that he was being anything other than asleep, this early in the morning, and offering to engage in physical activity voluntarily was totally out of character. Garrison thought about trying to dig what was wrong out of him, but decided to take advantage of his apparent eagerness to go for a run… It certainly wouldn't do him any harm.

"Alright, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later they were back where they'd started. He'd nearly had to carry Goniff the last leg and the little man was sitting red faced and sweating on the bottom step with an incredulous look on his face as he gazed up at him. "Blimey, Warden! Why'd you and Chiefy want ta do that t'yerselves everyday?!"

Garrison dropped onto the steps next to his cockney burglar. "It's good for you… It clears your head, helps you think straight."

"Bloody Hell…" Wiping at the sweat on his face with his sleeve he turned to stare at his commander. "The only thing I could think about was not dyin' young."

The Warden laughed, he'd kept the pace slow and used the path around the perimeter of the formal gardens behind the house. Goniff started to stagger halfway though the third lap, but waved off his offer to cut it short and head back, gamely trying to keep going, keep up. Goniff was good for a quick sprint but Garrison had watched him when the men were on a longer conditioning run on the estate. His version of long distance running usually included baiting Casino, or springing onto his back, anything to start a wrestling match and cut the run short, so he lacked staying power. Today was actually a big improvement but he still wondered why the guy put out the effort.

"You did pretty good for your first time out, but you better not just sit here, you'll stiffen up." Pushing back onto his feet he reached back and hauled Goniff up beside him. "Keep walking til you cool off, then go in and hit the showers."

The cockney rubbed at the stitch in his side and watched the Warden start away from him, back towards the gardens and took a step to follow. "Where'r you off to, then?"

Garrison turned and called over his shoulder. "That was just the warm up. I'm going to finish my run." He caught a look of indecision flash in Goniff's eyes. If he tried to follow him now he would end up carrying him back slung over his shoulders…"Move Goniff… and tell Casino you had my permission to use all the hot water."

g

"What is it now, Goniff?" Every time he turned around he seemed to be tripping over the pick pocket. For the last few days he'd been 'keeping him company' on his morning runs, at least the first part, and trailing him all over the mansion. He'd have to have a talk with Actor, there must be something going on with the others to keep the little guy sticking close to him for protection. Garrison laughed to himself, probably had something to do with that pair of loaded dice Casino was always going on about.

"Oh, uh…" Wishing he was quick with his tongue like Actor, Goniff stammered around while he searched for a good reason to be in the Warden's office. "I, uh… I just like it in here…. Kind a cozy, isn't it?"

Garrison turned to survey the room filled with metal filing cabinets and serviceable painted gray desk, bookcase and chair. The only thing 'cozy' might be the old sofa. Shaking his head he fixed his gaze back on the man who was currently trying to look comfortable and 'cozy' as he sat on the hard backed chair on the other side of the desk. "Right."

"You got anything you need me ta do for ya, Warden?"

He could think of a hundred things… they all involved the Englishman's being sent on some errand at least five miles away. But the question had been posed with such hopeful eagerness he found himself racking his brain for some useful thing the guy could do for him….that he wouldn't mess up too badly, but he'd already sharpened all the pencils in the building. "Why don't you take a stab at reorganizing the map room?" That should take up and hour or two, and it was just next door.

"Sure! Be glad to, mate." Jumping off the chair Goniff headed for the door to the next room, turning back he asked with innocent enthusiasm. "You want all them maps ordered up by size, or color?"

Garrison rested his jaw on his fist and stared at the guy and thought, _By country would be good_, but said. "Either way Goniff, you decide." He'd have to get the Sergeant Major to straighten it out again after Goniff finished…. That was certainly going to please him.

g

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in town with the others." He'd given them leave to go in to eat in town and there was a new movie playing at the theater. They jumped at the chance, two trips off the grounds in less than two weeks... Actually he was hoping for a little break from the clinging cat burglar.

Goniff leaned in the office door and shrugged. "I, uh, well, I sorta figgered it wouldn't do no good to get, you know, all conditioned an everything and then go and ruin it with beer.

"Beer? They _are_ going to the moives..., aren't they?" If they were headed to the pub then it made even less sense for Goniff to be standing right in front of him.

"Well, sure they are." Grinning at the Lieutenant's frown he pushed off the door frame and wandered over to the chair, settling in, he tried to look comfortable and relaxed. "Eventually."

Garrison tossed his pen on the table and rocked back in his chair and eyed the little man. The paperwork for this outfit was never ending, but it could wait. He watched the group's second story man try and sit still. Goniff was a self proclaimed 'lay about' and enjoyed being idle, but he was never completely still, and the more nervous he was the more he fidgeted around. He was almost dancing in the chair now, shifting from one hip to the other, crossing and uncrossing his legs, staring all around the room searching for something to concentrate on that would keep him from meeting his gaze. That was another thing with Goniff, all you had to do with him was stare at him long enough and he usually broke out in a sweat and started stammering excuses, even on the rare occasion that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Alright Goniff, spill it, what's wrong? Why didn't you want to go with the others, you guys have some kind of fight?" The Warden crossed his arms on his chest and waited. When he talked to Actor the con man hadn't been able to shed any light on what was going on, just confirmed that Goniff seemed jumpier than usual and commiserated with him over the fact that the he'd suddenly acquired a second shadow. They agreed something must have spooked the pick pocket but couldn't figure out what.

Goniff looked up and caught the Lieutenant's eye briefly before looking away. Giving a nervous laugh he got up out of the chair and headed for the window. "Aw, Warden, ain't nothin' like that." After a moment or two studying the grounds outside the window he turned and slouched against the wall, shrugging he looked up, letting his eyes skip across the Warden's as he searched for something else to fix on. "It's just like I said... I, uh, I been workin' real hard to, uh, to get in better shape, see and I, uh..."

"You're right. You have been working hard, and you've made good progress with the running." While they were still going at a slower pace for the last two days Goniff had made it through the whole length of the warm up laps before heading off to the showers. His new interest in exercise had drawn quiet praise from Chief, out right amazement from Rawlins and sarcastic needling from Casino. Garrison had heard a 'teacher's pet' thrown at him a time or two. "But, Goniff, you've never turned down a chance to get to a mug of beer since I've known you. So, come on, what's up?"

He watched as his cat burglar laid against the wall and seemed to have a debate with himself. He'd gone a little paler than normal and sweat was beaded across his forehead. Shoving his fists down in his pockets he studied the carpet at his feet for a while before pulling his hands free and crossing them across his belly. When he brought his hand up and started worrying a thumbnail with his teeth Garrison thought they might be getting somewhere. A moment later the little cockney rolled his eyes and shoved off the wall and headed back towards the chair. After another few moments of carpet studying he finally heaved a sigh, looked up and opened his mouth... The intercom going off on the desk caused them both to jump.

"Lieutenant Garrison?"

"Yes, Sergeant. What is it?"

"Colonel Reynolds on the phone for you, sir."

Garrison leaned forward and shot a look across at Goniff as he reached for the phone. "I guess you better go into town after all. Round them up Goniff, I think we're about to take a trip."

g

"Gather round gentlemen and I'll explain what we have to do." As soon as he had them grouped around the table he started the briefing. "This should be a short one..."

"Simple too, right Warden?" Chief offered, causing a round of laughter from the men.

"Yeah, and easy." Casino cut in, "Just like all the others."

Garrison glared around at them. "Do you want to hear this, or not?" and was mollified somewhat by their silence. "That's better. Now, all we have to do is go in and pick up some information and bring it out."

"You mean some bloke's already done the hard part?" Goniff grinned up at their leader. He'd be happy to act as a mule for a change. Not having to sneak into some Jerry stronghold sounded pretty good to him.

"That's right."

"And just why are they sending us, if all they really need is a courier to make the run?" There had to be more to it than that and the con man knew it.

Garrison shrugged as the others turned to stare at him and Goniff's grin melted off his face. "Because the guy with the information is being watched."

"I knew it!" Casino threw his hands up in disgust and turned from the table. "It's never as simple as it seems, is it?"

"So instead a takin it away from the Krauts, we gotta take it away from our own guy?"

Garrison nodded. "And make it look like he's being set up as a double agent by the underground…"

"Why'd we want ta do that, then?" Goniff asked from his position glued to the Warden's right elbow.

"Because it will secure the agent's position with the Germans, take the pressure off him." Actor turned from the pick pocket to their commander. "Just how have you planned to accomplish this?"

The Warden laughed across at him. "I thought you might have a suggestion."

"Jeeze! This is gonna be a good one."

"Alright," Garrison checked his watch. "We have four hours before we have to be at the field. Get your gear together and then I suggest you get a little sleep if you can." Watching the men turn to leave he called out. "Goniff, stay a minute."

Casino turned and gave him a smirk as he passed. "In trouble again, eh Goniff." and then continued out the door pushing it closed in the English burglar's face.

Goniff turned and leaned on the door, his hands behind him, gripping the knob. "What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

"We have some time, Goniff... What we were talking about before...?"

Goniff cut him off with a laugh and a grin. "Wasn't nothin' Warden, nothin' at all." And he cracked the door open and slipped through into the hall, closing it before the Warden could say another word.

g

They'd gotten on the ground and into their target in almost record time. Garrison passed Manheim in the street and let the crowd jostle him into a collision with the young man so he could deliver the coded phrase that let the agent know he had confederates in the area. They kept watch on him for two days and spotted the tail he'd picked up… there were only two, each man spending twelve hours on the job before being relieved by his partner. Manheim kept to his routine during the observation period so they knew where he lived and worked, his favorite places to eat and relax. The young man was good, Garrison thought, never appearing to check around him for their presence, just calmly going about his daily business. They decided to have dinner at his favorite café and see if they could make contact.

He stayed clear of them at the café, but made his approach when they followed him into a bar after the meal. It was crowed enough to give them a plausible reason for literally running into each other. Manheim spilled his drink down the front of Garrison's uniform and was profuse in his apologies and meticulous in his drunken efforts to sop the ale out of the wool tunic. By the time Garrison managed to get away from him he smelled like a brewery and had a detailed coded note in his pocket. All the information was there… what the man had, and where he'd hidden it.

g

"Lemme get this straight." Casino thought somebody might need to cut orders for these two to go on a nice quiet vacation in the country, 'cause this was one of their crazier ideas. "You guys are gonna _let_ the Krauts know you pulled a switch?"

Actor answered, defending their plan. "It's the only way we have of convincing them Manheim's still on their side."

"I hate to bring this up Warden but a guy could get dead real fast doin' somethin' like that."

"That's why you, Goniff and Chief will be on the outside watching out for us." Garrison stared back at the skeptical east coast thief until Casino cocked an eyebrow, shook his head, and turned away. "If things get too hot for us, you guys get to come to the rescue. That ought to cause a big enough diversion to let us get out, and then we all take off."

"So who's gonna be around to speak up for Manheim if we shoot up all the bad guys, Warden?"

"Simple, Chief. You don't shoot up all the bad guys if you have to start shooting …" he shrugged. "Or if you do, you don't shoot them bad enough to kill them."

Casino turned back on them "Swell! You do realize that all that 'shoot to wound' crap only happens in the movies, right?"

Garrison's mouth quirked up in a smile. "I have confidence in your marksmanship Casino. I get the reports from the Sergeant Major, remember?"

"Oh really? Well I guess he forgot to mention that the targets he's so proud a getting us ta shoot at are standin still, not runnin around like Kraut soldiers do…And ya know, it's amazing but the damn things never shoot back!"

g

They'd work out the timing, made the call to the local Gestapo themselves so they'd be sure someone would be in attendance, and then made their move on Manheim's apartment. Garrison got word to the young man that they'd come up with a plan that would take the heat off him and allow him to stay in position, but he left out all the details. He and Actor decided that since the agent was being observed his reactions would be better if what they were going to do came as a surprise to him. He was surprised alright, surprised into unconsciousness by Garrison's fist when he came upon them rifling through the desk in his apartment.

They needed to work fast now. Garrison took the documents Manheim had copied for the Allies from their hiding place in his desk and shoved a poorly forged replacement in it's place, leaving it plainly visible in the drawer. Then he dropped down next to the young man on the floor and stuffed a wad of bills in his pocket along with a coded note on a crumpled piece of paper.

The Germans would have to be pretty desperate for a scapegoat to believe that a skilled agent capable of infiltrating their command at Manheim's level could also be foolish enough to get caught this way. The documents were an obvious forgery, a good enough rendering of Manheim's handwriting to pass a quick check, but bad enough to be revealed for what they were on further inspection. And then there was the money….Why would a double agent have the money and still have the documents? Actor was right, it should play right into the Gestapo's arrogant need to feel superior to the local resistance group active in the area.

Steps in the hall and shots outside the building let them know they should have taken just a little less time. Apparently the Gestapo wasn't going to content themselves with watching them set this guy up, they were determined to catch them in the act.

"Damn it! Let's get out of here!" he didn't have to issue the order twice, Actor was already headed towards the window. Garrison followed him, turning just as the soldiers broke down Manheim's door. He insured someone would be left 'to speak up for' the agent by shooting over their heads, close enough to drop them on their bellies on the floor. He let his aim follow them down, convincing them it would be best if they didn't raise their heads to take a shot in his direction. He bought enough time for he and Actor to get away into the alley, then signaled the fire-at-will free-for-all by giving the three outside men the thumbs up and taking the next two guards that crossed his path down.

g

They were in a running battle now, maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to invite the Gestapo to the party, they'd turned around and invited their own guests in the form of three carloads of soldiers. It was only Chief's driving skills that got them out of town with only one car on their tail. The young man lost the others in his winding flight through the back alleys. Garrison ordered him off the road where he thought they stood their best chance of ambushing their pursuers. Would have worked out fine too, if one of those lost cars hadn't come around the corner on the other side of them…


	3. Chapter 3

"What's gotten into you!?" They finally managed to get away, due in no small part to the stunt Goniff pulled, but he really couldn't let it pass. Another trick like that and he'd be looking for a replacement pick pocket and second story man.

"Bloody Hell!" Goniff rounded on his commander and pulled one of Casino's moves by jabbing the air with his finger. "What was I s'posed to do, just let that guy get the drop on you?"

"No! And I certainly appreciate your action… but there are better ways of going about it than just popping up behind a guy during a fire fight and telling him to turn around and look behind him!"

"Worked, didn't it?"

He just stared at the man a moment, "Yeah, it worked." Garrison pulled his fingers through his hair in frustration. "But you could've gotten yourself killed pulling a stunt like that!"

"And what if I did? Wouldn't be losin' much would we?" Goniff shrugged. "Not many'd be missin' the likes of a little coward like me."

Garrison frowned and stared at his English pick pocket and opened his mouth to question that remark but Casino cut him off

"Well I'd miss ya, ya idiot! But if I have ta knock you outta the way a some Kraut that's tryin' to kill ya again, just ta have him take a bead on _me_ instead, I might just finish his job for him and go ahead and miss ya!"

"Knock it off Casino." Garrison pulled the safecracker around and shoved him off towards Actor. "No one's questioning your courage, Goniff. You've proved it so often we all take it for granted. But if _you're_ worried about it all of a sudden I think you'd better tell me why."

Goniff stared back at the Warden, opened his mouth and closed it.. opened it again, and then looked at the others watching him from behind the Lieutenant. "I ain't worried about nothin'!" Tuning on his heel he stalked away down the trail towards their extraction point.

Garrison shot a look at Chief and jerked his head in the direction his little hero had taken. He watched as the young man took off down the trail and then turned to face the others with a frown.

"Jeeze! What's gotten into that guy?"

"I don't know. But as soon as we get back I mean to find out." Goniff was no coward, but he had a highly developed sense of self preservation. It wasn't like him to voluntarily make himself a target..., just like the running... And he'd actually seemed more relaxed over here than he had been on their own home ground. Something was going on, as soon as they got back he'd have to find out what it was.

g

But as soon as they got back Garrison's time was taken up with meetings and briefings at headquarters. When he thought about it he couldn't really fault Goniff, he'd saved his neck after all, drawing the guards' attention away from him like he did. But to reinforce the fact that there could've been a safer way to do it he had the Sergeant Major putting all of them through their paces on the training grounds around the estate. A little course on strategy seemed to be in order. That ticked them all off enough that they were keeping their distance from him … They'd get over it, he thought, and it was a nice break, not having someone under his elbow all the time.

He was in the library, standing at the French doors watching them drag themselves back across the lawns towards the house when the call came through.

"Lieutenant Garrison?"

Stepping over to the intercom on the wall near the inner door he flipped the switch and answered. "Yes, Sergeant, what is it?"

"There's an officer from the village here to see you, sir."

Great! Even worn out from all the extra training some how they'd still had enough energy to get off the grounds and had gotten in enough trouble that a police officer needed to come out and talk to him about it. "Send him in here, Sergeant. And see to it the men come in here too."

"Yes, sir, I'll see to it."

Garrison heard a piercing whistle and the Sergeant Major's shouted orders to the men, and glanced out the open outer doors to make sure they'd decided to obey him for a change before he turned and stepped out in the hall. The Sergeant's office was several doors down from the library, with all of the rooms in the large house it would be easy for a stranger to get lost… And the police weren't regular visitors to the estate. They didn't usually come to him, he usually had to go to them..., to bail his guys out.

Offering his hand as the middle aged man reached him he drew him into the library just as his men came in from outside. "What brings you out here, constable? What can I do for you?" Shooting a look at the cons he waited for one of them to squirm and give himself away, but they all just looked back at him with innocent interest.

"Sorry to have to bother you, sir. We've had a child go missing from the village and I've come out to get your permission to search the grounds."

"Of course. Did you tell Sergeant Major Rawlins?"

"No Lieutenant. I thought I'd need to speak to you first."

Garrison moved back to the intercom and summoned the British NCO to the library. "Constable…?"

"Lamberton, sir."

"Constable Lamberton, if you'll wait just a moment I'll have the Sergeant come in so you only have to tell your story once. If you want a thorough search of the grounds he'll detail a group of men to help you do it."

"Thank you, sir that would be a great help." Lamberton turned and acknowledge Rawlins as he entered the room, then swung back to face the Lieutenant. Three of the men that had been standing in the outer door moved up near the Army officer, one, a fidgety blonde fellow, held back by the doors and drew his attention.

Garrison's attention had been drawn to the pick pocket too. Goniff had lost what little color he had and looked like he wanted to bolt from the room. The Warden watched the stranger study his cat burglar and a cold feeling seeped up along his spine and sent tendrils out into his heart. A missing kid? Goniff? It was all he could do to concentrate on the stranger in their midst, "Well, Constable Lamberton?"

"Right." He focused on the officer standing in front of him. "As I said, one of the little fellows from the village has gone missing. We've searched the town and the surrounding area and come up empty, I'm afraid. Now we're having to move a little further afield."

"How old's this kid?" Casino asked, "How long's it been since he took off?"

Lamberton had his notebook out and checked it. "The boy's nine years old, according to the records."

"The records?" Stepping up shoulder to shoulder with Garrison Actor frowned "You mean his parents didn't report him missing?"

"Hasn't got any, poor lad. They were caught in a firestorm that got started after one of Jerrie's little nighttime visits to London. He doesn't have any other family so the boy was sent up here to stay."

"This one a Ms. Reid's kids?"

Lamberton turned to consider the darker skinned young man who'd just spoken. He'd heard there was an American Indian in the mix out here. "No. She's got her hands full with the refugee children she takes in from Europe. He's been sent up to stay at the youth facility the new vicar's started at the church." Turning back to the Lieutenant and his British aid he gave them the particulars of when the boy'd gone missing, what he looked like and his name… "but the other children call him Saint V." and to answer their questioning looks, "Seems he's a bit of a jumpy lad."

"How long's he been here in town?"

"I'm afraid he only spent ten days with us before he decided to strike off on his own."

"Then surely he's trying to head back to his home in London."

"Yes. That's what we think as well, but until he shows up there we'll need to keep looking."

"Jeeze a little kid like that, goin' all the way to London, from here?"

"It's not all that far, Casino. All the kid'd need to do is hop on one a them trains." That's how Chief had gotten away from one of the schools he'd been sent to once… just hopped a freight train and ended up in a whole different state…And he'd managed on his own for several months before he got picked up. But he'd had his grandfather to train him…and he was older, not some little city kid.

"No one has seen him around the train station… and during the time he's been missing we've had an increase in reports of petty theft. Those reports lead in this general direction, and as you are on the road to London…."

"…It'd make perfect sense for him to be here… if he could get on the grounds." Garrison turned on his expert escape artists. "Gentlemen since you are so good at getting off the grounds, I think you'd be perfect to lead the search for just how a young man might get on them." And, as he'd expected, they all agreed…all but Goniff, he was already gone.

g

"I don't know. I just got this feelin' he's just one step ahead of us." At least searchin' for the kid had kept Rawlins off their backs but the safecracker was gettin' tired, and frustrated that they weren't comin' up with anything.

"Come on, Casino. A little tyke like that give us the slip? We're experts."

"Yeah. If we're such experts how come we ain't caught him yet?"

Goniff turned to stare out at the rain that was just beginning to fall. "Well, it's been three days, he's prob'ly long gone by now."

"If he's gone, how do you explain the missing food from the kitchen?" Garrison studied the pick pocket. Normally any missing food could be laid down to Goniff's foraging through the supplies, but the naturally thin second story man had been dropping weight lately. If he had a hand in removing the items, as he suspected, he certainly wasn't consuming them. He'd also gone from sticking to him like glue to avoiding him like the plague.

"Well, there's nothing more we can do until morning. I suggest we all turn in so we can get an early start. I want to go over this place one more time before I'm willing to give up and say he's taken off for greener pastures." Ushering the men out of his office he watched as they started up the stairs… all but Goniff who was shuffling his feet in the hall, his hands jammed down in his pockets. "You got a problem, Goniff?"

"Who? Me?" The Englishman shrugged and then grinned at his commander. "Nah, it's just that, well, all that talk a missing food's got me hungry is all." Moving off towards the kitchens he called over his shoulder. "Any a you blokes want a little something?" But the others were tired from their search, he knew they wouldn't take him up on his offer. Stopping he turned back and met Garrison's gaze and held it for a moment.. "It's alright, isn't it Warden?"

Garrison studied him. "Sure, Goniff. Just make certain all the doors and windows are locked before you head up to bed." Turning his back on the cat burglar he made his way up to his own room.

g

Trailing Goniff across the grounds was harder than he thought it would be. The English thief was cautious and jumpy, turning at every sound. If he hadn't had the rain to mask his own steps Garrison thought he wouldn't have been able to follow him out to his destination. He thought he'd caught an invitation in his pick pocket's stare, but it could have been his own wishful thinking.

The gardener's cottage had lain unused since the grounds had been turned over for the military's use. It was too far away from the main house to be useful as a storage building, too small to quarter any of the men. In the first few weeks Chief had come out here when he needed to put some space between himself and the others, but since they'd settled into their friendship the building hadn't even been used for that. They'd searched it over and over again and hadn't found any sign that the boy was there, but there must be some reason for the pick pocket to lead him here now, in the middle of a rain storm, almost in the middle of the night.

Garrison leaned against the tree and listened, straining to hear voices through the sounds of falling rain, but it was useless. If the kid was in there, and they were talking, the rain drops pattering down around him were blocking it out. He'd have to catch Goniff on the way back and get the truth out of him when he had him face to face. He didn't have to wait long, he spotted movement in the shadows by the cottage door and watched as the wiry cockney headed back towards the house. He decided to follow him back and get far enough away from the cottage that they wouldn't spook the kid into running again. At least he was out of the rain in there.

"You want to explain why you're out here?"

Goniff's heart stopped when he heard the quiet question. He'd expected him, but wasn't sure now he'd really wanted the Warden to follow him out here. He opened his mouth, but closed it again and hung his head, when the Warden spoke again, digging the toe of his shoe into the mug.

"And don't try 'just getting a breath of air' on me, because I won't believe you." Garrison stepped out of the darkness a few feet a head of him and motioned him forward.

Goniff jammed his hands deep in his pockets and drug himself forward into the irritated presence of his commander. "Warden, I, uh, well." he grinned up at him and then looked away. "I… It's like this…"

"Goniff, it'll go a lot faster if you just tell me the truth." Waving back the way they'd come, back towards the cottage. "How long have you had him stashed out here, and how much longer did you think you could keep him hidden?" And with an exasperated sigh he pointed out. "The police are looking for that kid, Goniff and you're likely to get in a lot of trouble for helping him stay out of their reach. Now I want an explanation, and I want it now."

"Well, he run away… He don't like it at that school…"

"Look Goniff, I know he's had it rough and he probably doesn't understand why he's in a strange place all of a sudden, but he'll settle in."

"It's not that easy Warden... I mean, I know the kid can't stay here, but he don't want to leave, does he?"

"He's too young to decide that and you know it."

"He ain't got no where to go."

"He's got the youth hostel at the church in the village…"

"Right! A little bloke'd have ta be bloody desperate to go back there." Goniff looked at the man standing in front of him. The Warden was a clever one alright, he could pull them outta almost any tight spot with his quick thinking, but there was just some things he didn't know nothin' about…. And as much as he didn't want to explain it all to him he didn't have much choice in the matter, did he? He'd just have to do it. "Warden, you and me's got somethin' to talk over. And that little guy ain't goin' nowhere," Goniff squinted up into the falling rain, "Least wise not tonight."

g

They were holed up in the library and he'd hemmed and hawed around enough that he'd run himself out of time and worn out the Warden's patience, so finally he just up and told him. Garrison sat there still as a statue for a bit, just starin' straight ahead and breathin' slow and careful like, before he finally glanced up at him. Goniff sighed and licked his lips. He didn't' want to go any farther, add any details, but the Warden was sitting there, staring at him ,waiting.

"I had a brother, Albert… Bertie. He died when he was just a kid. He was a scrawny one, sickly from the time he was just little. The doctors said it was the air where we was livin' and the folks, they sent him to the country, out to stay with me Dad's uncle so's he could be out of the smoke and dirt… Didn't do no good though, he just got worse and worse until the doctors, they said there wasn't no help for it. He was gonna die, so me parents brought him home to be with them, and they sent me out to stay in the country. Kinda got me out from under foot while they was dealin' with him, see."

Goniff studied the Warden a minute before he took a deep breath and continued. "That's where I first met that Reverend fella. He had the church there in the village, him and his wife, they ran the school…." Goniff shot a worried glance at Garrison and then got up and started pacing the room. "Well, uh, I..." He settled in the corner of the room, shoving back into it and hunching his shoulders forward he concentrated on the carpet at his feet. Taking another deep breath he lauched off

"Well, see there was this kid that I knew there. This other little kid at that school..."


	4. Chapter 4

He watched Garrison's face harden and he knew he was thinkin' different now. That's why he never told no one since that first time, not in all these years. He didn't want people to change. He didn't want to see that look come into their eyes, the look that was in the Warden's eyes now. That look told him they didn't want him around 'em, ….didn't think he was good enough, that he couldn't be trusted to act right.

It was all he could do to sit still. His hands ached to get hold of the man and tear him apart. Anyone that could do that didn't deserve calm rational justice meted out by the courts or sympathetic treatment by society… they deserved what his primal urges were demanding, death at the hands of the victim's family. A long, slow, painful death. Garrison could see it, it didn't take any planning.., how he'd do it just invaded his mind and took over. He could feel himself doing it, feel the bones breaking… He turned away from the pleading look on Goniff's face and took a deep breath and tried to get the logical side of his brain to take control again.

There, he'd lost him, he was turnin' away from him, just like he knew he would. But Goniff had decided to tell it.., for the kid's sake.., and once he got started he couldn't seem to stop. All of it came out, right down to hiding out in that abandoned cottage, and how he'd nearly drowned himself in the icy water of the brook that ran behind it, washing himself over and over and over again…

"And you're sure he's telling the truth?" Garrison asked quietly.

The answer was just as quiet. "He's tellin' the truth Warden."

They sat there in silence several minutes. The story was over but it was taking a long time for what he'd just heard to sink in. He could feel Goniff's eyes on him, feel the man's need for him to do something, say something. "What do you want me to do Goniff?"

"Keep it to yerself. I don't want the others knowin'. I don't want them to blame me for makin'…"

"You?!" He'd nearly lost it then and had to use all his control to rein in his rage.

Goniff cringed away from him, drew back from the hand that reached out to shake him and then shove him away. He was gonna be turned out for this, he knew it.

"Damn it, Goniff!" Garrison dropped his hand when he saw the little man flinch away from him. He knew this sort of thing went on in the prisons... He'd gotten a rather shocking education in that aspect of prison life one night after they'd all shared a bottle of brandy and the men started talking. He knew all of them had to parry advances, and deal with the offers. And he knew not everyone was given a choice, some were forced. They'd all laughed it off, made a grim joke of it that night, but they'd all managed to cope, Actor with his ready wit and size, Casino and Chief with the threat of violence, and Goniff by making powerful friends on the inside who would protect him. But they were adults, able to fend for themselves … This was different and he couldn't believe that it had happened to his jester of a pick pocket, or that little kid hidden out in that dark cottage. He couldn't sit still any longer and shoved off the couch and started to pace the room.

Goniff followed the Warden with his eyes as he huddled into the corner of the sofa and waited to hear what his sentence would be. He didn't want to leave the group. He thought he'd made friends of the fellas, even his commander. That was all gone now, broken by what he'd just confessed. He'd be on the next transport back to the states, and by the look on the Warden's face he'd be lucky if he escaped a beating. When the Lieutenant dropped onto the low table in front of him Goniff struggled to sit up straight, not to shrink away from him.

He had to sit there for a while, organize his thoughts. He wanted to reach out and take Goniff by the shoulders, shake some sense into him, or pull him into a bear hug like Casino would have done, but he knew from the look on his face that physical contact wouldn't be welcome. He leaned forward, rested his arms on his knees and studied the carpet at his feet. Clasping his hands together in a fist his attention was drawn to the club he'd created and he sat and considered the ways he could make use of it... Pulling his thoughts back Garrison let his hands drop apart. "Look, Goniff, I know you don't want to, but I think you have to go…"

"I know I gotta go Warden." he cut across the Lieutenant, pleading with him. "But don't tell the other blokes why, OK? Tell 'em… tell 'em me Mum's got sick or somethin' and I had to go back for that…."

"What are you talking about?" Garrison frowned at the man in front of him for a moment before it hit him and he suddenly saw the kid he'd been staring up at him. "My God, Goniff!" Running a hand through his hair he got up and started pacing the room again. "You don't think I hold you responsible for any of what you just told me? How old were you when you were that 'other little kid'...ten?… You weren't… you aren't to blame for anything that happened. That man hurt you when you trusted him, when you couldn't do anything about it. _**He's**_ the one that should be punished for it, _not you!" _

He'd worked his way around behind the couch and stood in back of Goniff as he sat staring stiffly forward. His instincts wanted to reach out somehow and make contact, comfort the man that sat there, but logic told him to hold back. He let instincts guide him and laid his hands on Goniff's shoulders. "And I'd be glad to do it myself," he said grimly, "but there are rules against that sort of thing." He felt the some of the tension go out of the little man and finally let go when the cockney leaned forward.

Goniff rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands and sat there for several moments before he could muster the strength to look up, by that time the Warden was sitting on the table in front of him again. He took a deep breath, he could see it better now but it was takin' a while for it to seep into him. That look on the Warden's face, that wasn't meant for him. That tightly controlled black rage was focused on that man what took him all those years ago…the man that took that little tyke just two weeks ago. He had a feeling that if he asked him, even though it went against all them rules, the Lieutenant'd use that rage, and the deadly skills he had to destroy that bloke…tear him to bits, and do it gladly too. Made him feel a little stronger somehow, seeing that look. "What am I s'pose ta do Warden?"

"Did you tell anyone? Did you report him?"

The little man sat back with a laugh that carried no humor. "I tried, didn't I." And he told the rest of it. How he'd been caught and run back to the school as a truant. How he'd tried to tell the local Bobby why he couldn't go back there, why he shouldn't leave him there and go off on his rounds… but he didn't have the right words to tell it... He didn't know how to say it so they wouldn't blame him for it. And how when they'd finally listened to him they'd laughed at him for coming up with such a wild tale to explain why he'd run away, and then gotten mad at him for trying to make trouble. And how he didn't have the backbone, didn't have the courage to stick to his story when they stood around him and insisted it was all just a kid's tall tale.

"Nobody listened. They b'lieved him see, not me… that's the way it always is. Grownups don't b'lieve kids 'bout stuff like that. They can't. They can't let themselves know what kinda stuff happens. You know what they decided would be good for me, Warden?" Goniff leaned forward and stared at his commander's face. "They figgered I needed help to stop lyin', see… and they picked the vicar to straighten me out. Him all full a Christian forgiveness, an all, fer what I done." Goniff scrubbed at his face with his hands, remembering the terror of that one enforced session he'd suffered through. The old bugger had spent the whole time detailing what people'd think of him if he told it again, what it would do to his folks and his family if everyone knew what kind of a boy he was, that he was a boy could make a man, even a churchman, do something like that. Them with a dyin' son at home and all. How it'd all been his own fault… "What a laugh, right? The bloody vicar!"

"What'd you do?"

"Are you balmy? I ran. Just like he's done. I run clean back to London. Didn't go right home though. I thought the folks'd be mad at me so I kinda hung around on the streets a while. That's how I got started pinching stuff regular, but I got caught, see. They hauled me home but Bertie was just gettin' ready to die and they didn't have any time for me. When the dust settled after he was dead and my old man finally realized what I'd been brought home for, that I'd brought the law home so's they had a chance a findin' out what he had in hand, he didn't half spare his belt on me… But after that he forgot it, and me for a time. And Mum was in such a state, well she didn't have the time to worry over me either."

"So you never told them what happened?"

"Blimey, a 'course I never told 'em! Even if they'd a b'lieve'd me, what were they gonna do about it? That fella's respectable Warden, not no account like me. 'Sides who'd want their Mum and Dad to know a thing like that?" The Warden was up and pacing again, like he did when he was figurin their way out of a jam over in Europe. Then it dawned on him, he'd cut him off when he was about to tell him…. "So what _am_ I s'posed ta do, Warden?"

Garrison worried the inside of his lower lip with his teeth as he leaned against the window frame and stared out into the darkness, out towards the gardener's cottage hidden in the trees at the far edge of the lawn that stretched away behind the house.

"What's that kid's name again?"

"Edward. Edward Charles Weston." It'd taken almost three days just to get that out of him.

"You think Edward would tell the authorities what happened?"

"Blimey! You didn't listen, did ya? Warden you can't ask him to do that! He's just a little kid and he's got no one to stand up for him, no one to back him up."

"He's got you." The Lieutenant settled a steady gaze on the man seated on the couch.

"Me? Bloody Hell! I'm a con!" Goniff looked at him in amazement. "They ain't gonna b'lieve me now any more'n they did way back then." For whatever bizarre reason of his own the Warden believed him, trusted him, had faith in him, even about this… but those other blokes? People that didn't know him, just looked at what he done and where he come from? "No. You can ask me to do it neither." He shook his head, openmouthed at the Warden's faith in things turnin' out right just because they oughta. "People like Eddie 'n me, we don't count for nothin' where them bailiffs is concerned, Warden. Don't you get it?.. They'll just b'lieve that kindly old vicar again and Eddie'll get tagged a liar just like I did. Blimey!" He threw his hand in the direction of the cottage. "They'll prob'ly shove him right back into the old bugger's waiting arms, for correction of his evil ways, just like they tried to do with me."

"And where will he run when he takes off like you did Goniff? At least you had a home to go back to, parents to take care of you…He doesn't have that." Garrison studied Goniff for a moment before moving back to stand behind him again. Maybe it was too much to ask, and he didn't honestly know what he'd do, put in the same situation. Reaching out he laid his hand on the man's shoulder and waited as he tensed and then relaxed under his touch. "Goniff it's your decision. I'll go along with anything you choose to do. And we can get Edward out of there somehow, without anyone knowing the real reason why. But I want you to think about something." He just needed to put it into words, the little man was already thinking about it. "You two, together, can put a stop to this guy. You can't really believe that he's only done this twice, or that he won't do it again…" Goniff twisted away from him and he let him go. "We could start some rumors, leave an anonymous tip with the police. That might get an investigation started. But it would take time Goniff, and it would give that man time to get himself transferred away from here where no one would know what happened."

Goniff grabbed his elbows and pulled his arms down tight across his belly. He sat there, locked inside himself for a minute before giving a shudder and pushing up onto his feet. He kept his back to the Warden, he didn't want to see his eyes, didn't want him lookin' at him. It was just too much to ask a bloke… He'd been able to hide all these years and to ask him to stand up and tell it… To pit himself against somebody so respectable? He couldn't do it. He didn't have the courage to do it.

Garrison watched him struggle and kept his mouth firmly shut. It was Goniff's decision. They _could_ get Edward out of here and into care with someone else, Mrs. Reid could find him a place. They could even get an investigation started on the minister's background, get someone to check with people in his past postings… He could tear the man's head off and hand it to him… but that wouldn't help Goniff. He watched the little man start for the door. "Where are you going, Goniff?"

The cockney burglar stopped in the doorway, grabbed the frame hard enough Garrison could see his knuckles blanch from across the room. "I ain't gonna do it Warden… I'm gonna keep me secrets just like I done all along. And I'm gonna tell Eddie to do the same. Wouldn't no one b'lieve us even if we was to go to 'em together. You'd have ta bring a hundred like us to go up against somebody like him." He leaned his forehead against the wooden frame for a moment. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to do it… but I just can't, I ain't brave enough for it." Goniff shot a look over his shoulder at the man standing behind him in the room. "If that changes things, if that means I can't be part a the group no more… Well I guess I'll understand, and I'll be sorry I ever told ya." Dropping his hand he straightened his shoulders as he moved out into the hall. "Now I'm gonna go out and see if I can talk Eddie into comin' in here where it's warm. Ain't no use in him hiding out there, now you know he's here."

g

ggg

g

Things was different from when he was a brat. They didn't make Eddie come into a room and face all them judges and hear the vicar call him a poor, disadvantaged idiot who didn't know what he was sayin', didn't know the difference between tellin' the truth and lyin' through his teeth to get out from under bein' punished for somethin' he done. But they made him sit there and get stared at. Let the vicar stare at him and wonder who he was, and what he was doin' there. He was s'posed to be big enough to take it. Well, he might be big enough on the outside, but he didn't feel big enough on the inside… not near big enough.

They read off the story Eddie'd told the doctor that looked him over. That was different too, there hadn't been no doctor for him. Just the bunch a Bobby's that worked in the village and the local justice a the peace staring down on him as they stood round him in a circle. And the damn vicar… he was there a 'course, explainin' to 'em all how a boy could do that sort a thing to hisself and then get all scared at what he done and want ta blame it all on someone else.

Soon as the story was all read out proper they turned to the vicar and asked him if he had anything to say to it. He said just what he done the last time. And he took a long time to say it too. He went on and on about what a sad case Eddie was, like he was some kind a dim witted charity kid. He went on about how the little tyke couldn't help hisself, coming from a background like his. There was studies, he said, proved that was all they could expect out of a little kid with an upbringing like he'd had…and how they just had to help him understand how it was wrong to do such things, tell such stories. Then he reminded them about Eddie's parents gettin' killed, and laid it all to the shock a bein' on his own at so young an age. The men sitting on the bench were getting twisted 'round his little finger, Goniff could see it... And then he had the nerve to tell 'em all he'd dealt with boys who'd had the problem before and got 'em all straightened out.

There wasn't gonna be no point in him openin' his mouth… they'd never listen to someone like him.

His heart stopped when the magistrate called him by name and asked the question. The blood froze in his veins and all his muscles seized up so's he couldn't move. Only his head, he could turn his head and he did, enough to look at the Warden. He sat there not moving, just staring at his commander's face as the fella in charge asked again.

The Warden gave that little nod, just like he done when he was facin' that firing squad. It felt just like that time too. He made the muscles in his neck turn his head back and looked at the man sitting there waiting for him to say something without really seein' him. His mouth was dry, he could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. Grabbing the edge a the table he insisted on making his body work again. He bit down hard on the back of his tongue and got some spit working in his mouth. He pushed on the table with his hands, forced his knees to straighten and found himself standing there, center of attention.

"So, sir, do you have anything pertinent to add or not?"

His knees shook at that, almost dropped him back in his seat but he could feel the others ranged behind him, propping him up with their anger. His mouth started to dry out again. Goniff cleared his throat and took a deep shuddering breath. "Yes yer honor, I b'lieve I do."

And he told it. For only the third time in his whole life he told it, all of it.

And they sat there.., and they listened.


End file.
